


Derek? Geez, Allison. Dude broke his own heart

by taechnicolor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, 5+1things, Allison's nosy, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek only wishes for Stiles' happiness, F/M, Goofy Scott, Happy Ending, M/M, Martyrdom, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek, Sad, Steo, Theo's not a bad guy, Woes of Derek Hale, figuring out the tag thingies, i guess?, kinda sad, nice Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taechnicolor/pseuds/taechnicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison returned to Beacon Hills for a short weekend. Probably to ask everyone's plans for college and to reconnect because she moved away a year ago. What she didn't expect is that once upon a time, Derek was drunk and spout all his heart breaking stories. Guess what? The pack retells the stories to Allison.</p><p>or</p><p>The stories of how Stiles broke Derek's heart with five ingredients, and how Derek broke his own heart with one ingredient.</p><p> </p><p>*// Steo fic but Derek-focused. Far from canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek? Geez, Allison. Dude broke his own heart

**Author's Note:**

> Theo's a chimera and was tricked by the Dread Doctors which killed his sister. He also moved away from Beacon Hills and met a person there who's from Beacon Hills too which made them instant friends.
> 
> Sterek's friendship is a little different.
> 
> And yes. MacLaren's is the bar. The very same one in How I Met Your Mother
> 
> Also, the way the pack tells their each and own story it had the same content but different wording. Because, duhh! Who the hell would tell a story in that manner, right?

In a local bar, there were drunk teenagers and a man who was rolling his eyes like he was the chaperone.

  
Right…

It was a certain adult who drives a sleek black Camaro and probably had millions stored in dirty plastic cards who was getting his ass drunk, while crying for his broken heart surrounded by eighteen year olds who were rolling their eyes at the pathetic sight. Actually in the booth, it were only Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Allison, who was clueless about everything, were the only ones who were still dealing with their Alpha’s lame I-just-want-to-hang-out-in-the-bar-you-know-MacLaren’s-get-drunk-and-everything-no-I-am-not-crying-because-I-broke-my-own-heart-these-are-tears-of-joy-because-um-uhh-umm-I…-was…-um-happy(?) excuse. Lydia and Jackson went home already, and Scott was trying to talk (see: stutter) to a cute Japanese chick who he doesn’t totally have a crush on ever since the chick moved in Beacon Hills and became Scott’s seat mate and soon became the badass kitsune pack member.

“Are we still playing this silent game or is anyone going to tell me what happened and why is Derek heartbroken.” Allison snapped.

“I’m not heartbroken-“

“He broke his own heart,” Isaac said and looked pointedly at Derek.

“No, I did not,” he tried to counter but no one was buying it.

“Yeah, Derek’s right, Isaac. How would Derek break his own heart-“

“You’re the best, Allison,” Derek said.

“-when he gave it to Stiles already? I mean, come on he doesn’t have his heart,” Allison continued and laughed while the others let out a chuckle. Except Derek.

“Yup, you’re the best in being the worst ever. I mean, seriously, you left last year and returned yesterday which is when you slept the entire day to get rid of the jet lag. There is no way you found out about my feelings for Stiles. Unless Erica whispered it already.”

“No, brainiac, I knew it already. Thank you for being so subtle about it,” she replied and she got a series of agreements. Allison left Beacon Hills last year to probably move on from all the tough stuff. They moved in to London and after a year Allison decided to visit Beacon Hills and reconnect. She never knew that she would deal with man pain of a man who won’t stop glaring at her.

“Derek still broke his heart,” puppy love dog Scott slid into the booth with a huge goofy grin on his face. “Kira finally agreed on a date with me!” He then got out and did a weird dance which could be only described as jumping on the balls of your feet while twirling around and your arms were doing robot actions. Plain weird. But still, considering how long he pined for the girl who just left the bar, it was reasonable. At least, that’s what Scott thought.

“I can’t believe I dated that guy,” Allison chuckled to herself. “Okay, I’m curious. Tell me everything.”

“He’s too late,” Boyd looked at their alpha. Derek suddenly found his glass very interesting.

“That,” Erica took a gulp of scotch. “And he’s very stupid.”

“Really?”

“Totally!” Erica, Isaac, Scott and Malia, who just appeared out of nowhere (I just escaped the protective eyes of my father. Which father? Both, actually), said in unison. Boyd is a kind man.

Allison scrunched up her eyebrows. “How stupid?”

“Very, very, very stupid.” Erica looked at Derek and snuggled closer to Boyd.

 

~=~=

 

_“My mom. Well, she always wanted to start a garden. A pretty garden with yellow flowers. She like those,” Stiles said, voice muffled a little for his head was buried in his hands._

_“And?” Derek asked gently. He took Stiles’ hands and put it away his face then wiped the tears off the boy’s cheeks._

_“Well, Dad and I bought yellow tulips to her. Everyday. It was our favourite flower and every time I think about it I… I just remember our dream of a yellow flower garden… You telling all these hurtful things to me? It’s fine. But for you to actually use my Mom for this was too personal and… I don’t want that.”_

_“Hey, shhh,” Derek hugged a Stiles who started sobbing again. “Hey, let me tell you something.”_

_Those beautiful bambi eyes looked up to him._

_“I promise to never hurt you again. Let’s stop this and start being friends. And friends don’t hurt each other. And, since I owe it to your Mom, I swear it to her. I will do everything to make you happy.”_

_Stiles cooed and they laughed together. That was the day Derek and Stiles started to be friends._

  
“-rek? Hey Derek! DEREK!” Isaac screamed at frustration.

“Oh. Uh what’s wrong Isaac?”

“I don’t know. Maybe are you down with space out island? Dude, I was talking to you for minutes,” he was already red from rage.

“Sorry, I just remembered something.”

“Remembered the time you became friends with Stiles, the time you had coffee with him, the time you two watched Star Wars but you just stared at him all the time or the time you saw him showering? Wait you have a goofy and love sick look probably not the latter your face was different for that. Wait, who am I kidding? YOU ALSO GET AN ERECTION IN THE THIRD MEMORY I MENTIONED!”

“Okay, stop. Sorry I wasn’t listening. What was it?”

“I hate it that you space out and I have to repeat everything again.”

“Sorry. You were the only one who knew my feeling for Stiles-“

“Am I? You told no one about it because you’re too chicken. Told me accidentally. Let me swore never to tell a single soul about it. I never said anything yet everyone knew way before you knew!!!”

“Okay what were you saying a few minutes ago?”

“Pack meeting and Stiles hinted something about an extra person.”

“Is it Kira? I mean she’s a badass kitsune who Scott been trying to ask out but still chicken.”

“Maybe.”

“Well, that’s great.”

It’s not.

 

 

~=~=

 

Kira was already in the every-two-weeks pack night. She just happened to be absent in the past three meetings because of family and others. Also, she goes because she was already pack. However, everyone was waiting for her to go as pack and Scott’s girlfriend-slash-plus, and everyone was also tired with Scott’s not-so-inner-anymore-chicken-side. Therefore the “plus” was their term for it.

The plus Stiles was hinting on? It was his plus.

 

Theo fucking Raeken.

 

Apparently, Stiles had a crush on the chimera for so long. Theo first moved in Beacon Hills running away from the Dread Doctors. The pack fought the Doctors and rescued the chimeras. Ever since the battle, Stiles and Theo were actually going out. Stiles just told everyone in the pack night about the relationship.  
Derek can’t help but glare at every person who kept on giving him apologetic looks.

He’s fine. Don’t they get it?

Theo stayed close to Stiles all the time. Theo also talked to everyone and he seemed to be pretty comfortable. Stiles kept on laughing and throwing his head off at his jokes. Also, Stiles melted to Theo’s arms as if he truly belonged there.

Soon, it was over. But Boyd, Erica (who was asleep and carried to a guest room) and Isaac (who actually lived there and was now sound asleep in his room too) stayed all behind. Derek sighed and started fixing the mess.

“Are you okay?” Boyd asked.

“I’m fine. Why?”

“Nothing. What do you think about the two of them?”

“They’re… okay?” Derek said unsure. Boyd raised an eyebrow.

“Theo’s fine. I mean he’s really great. He’s kind and all. He’s very nice. Also funny. He cooked us dinner. Tell hilarious jokes. He’s polite. He seemed like a very great guy. He’s very nice. He’s great, really great. He’s smart because he can out-smart Stiles and all. He’s very great,” considering the number of times Derek said the word ‘great’ Boyd was pretty sure Derek hated him already.

“I’m happy for them,” Derek added, disrupting the long silence. “Stiles… He… I would be lying if I said I didn’t saw the way his eyes shine when he looked at Theo. He seem to really love Theo, and Theo loves him much with the same intensity.”

“Finally telling me you like Stiles?”

“I know you knew already. Plus, is it really that obvious?”

“To everyone except Stiles,” he replied. Derek huffed a laugh at this.

“You’re a little too late,” putting his hand on Derek’s shoulder, Boyd added. Derek gave a sad smile to him.

 

~=~=

 

“Yep, he’s truly too late,” Allison said sipping her beer. Derek, who never uttered a single word, glared at her. “You do know that Stiles used to like Derek right?”

“We all know that,” Isaac pointed out. “But that’s not all. Derek missed a lot of chances, and when Stiles fell for Theo that’s when he tried to move.”

“Wait, he did?” Allison choked her drink.

“More like, Derek made a Recipe to a Broken Heart.” Erica smirked.

“How?” Allison asked.

“I’m out of here,” Derek stood up and left the bar.

“Well, I think that’s better,” Malia commented. “I mean, it will be awkward to talk about the next occasions.”

“It’s painful for him I think. If it were me, I can’t stand it if people talk about every memory I’m frustrated about,” the hunter said.

“Well, we got these out of Derek when he was very drunk. He said all of these when the worst-thing-he-had-done-in-his-life happened,” Scott’s finger quoted in the air while telling these.

“More like,” Erica started. “How Stiles broke Derek’s heart five times and how Derek broke his own heart and made it worst.”

 

~=~=

 

**1\. Reese’s**

Derek was buying some chips-sodas-milk-cookies-chocolates-snacks-otherridiculousstuff. Seriously, spoiled brats. He saw Reese’s and immediately took it while remembering a certain boy who liked it. He was about to move to the next aisle but he heard a couple’s conversation.

“I think you should buy me Reese’s.”

“No, Stiles. Sugar made you very hyperactive.”

“Please, please, please! I need those! Please!”

A sigh. “Okay.”

“You’re the best,” then it was silent.

Derek then took a look and he saw Stiles looping his arms around Theo’s neck and Theo’s hands one on Stiles’ back one on a grocery basket. They were both in a passionate lip lock.

Derek just put the Reese’s he took to a random place and left.

 

 

~=~=

 

**2\. Phone**

 

There were a new kind who entered the Beacon Hills territory.

Of course, the fair folk or faeries were now trying to kill their pack.

A long time ago, the Hale pack had a feud with these certain faeries. Now, it wanted to attack this generation’s Hale pack.

Since the fae were sneaky bastards, the pack divided itself. Scott, Kira, Liam and Isaac were staying with Deaton in the office with Jordan too. Lydia, Boyd, Erica and Theo were in Lydia’s boat house. Jackson, Stiles, Malia were with Derek. They’re a big pack and it would be noticeable to go in a single group.

They were trying to search anything but it became too late and they decided to sleep. They laid down mattresses on the floor and slept together. Derek, however, can’t sleep. He can smell Stiles’ scent everywhere. He can hear all the breaths taken by each and everyone but Derek can distinguish which was Stiles’. His mind was running too fast with all the what-ifs. Finally, his train of thought was stopped when he heard Stiles stood up.

Derek followed Stiles into the kitchen. Stiles was rummaging the refrigerator when he finally asked what he was doing.

“Dude! You surprised me! What are you? A ninja?” Stiles said with wide eyes.

“Stiles, go back to sleep, instead of running in the middle of the night just for a snack. You’ll need it.”

“The snack?” Stiles jokingly asked.

“No. The sleep,” Stiles’ mouth formed an immediate frown. Silence ensued.

“Stiles?”

“I can’t sleep,” he sighed.

“Well, me too. Milk?” Derek offered.

“I’m about to get milk actually. But I know It’s just a Band-Aid solution,” Stiles let out sadly.

The two of them drank milk in the coach. Their glasses already on the coffee table. Both of them at the ends of the coach; their feet tangled. They were settled in a comfortable silence. Derek, engulfed in Stiles’ scent, started to feel sleepy. Stiles, however, have his eyes wide open.

“Der?” Stiles said breaking the silence.

“Yeah?” Derek asked but yawned in the same time.

“May I borrow you phone. Mine’s dead and I really want to already…”

“Sure thing.” Derek said while blinking his sleepy eyes.

Stiles took the phone on the coffee table and went near the window. He put the phone on his ears while staring in the night stars.

“The-Theo?” Stiles shaky voice asked. Derek’s mind immediately bolted. His eyes found Stiles’ figure by the window. His hearing focusing on Stiles’ voice. Derek also felt a cold shiver coursing in him just by how Stiles sound so melancholic.

“Hey… I can’t sleep too.” Stiles said. Soon, Stiles and Theo started to talk. Stiles didn’t sound so sad anymore and he started to laugh too. Hushed whispers, muffled laughs and small yawns filled the night.

“Theo, I’m sleepy,” Stiles let out a yawn.

After Stiles’ one last chuckle, Derek heard the sweet words he yearned to hear. It was very silent. Even if Derek had enhanced hearing, he barely made out the words, but he figured it out, and it haunted him.

“Good night. Or is it morning? Well,” Stiles paused. He clutched Derek’s phone tighter then whispered the silent “I love you…”

Derek yearned those words, but now it only hurts him since it was for another man.

 

Not for him.

 

~=~=

 

“Ouch,” Allison said. She started to feel sorry about Derek.

“If it were Derek telling you these, you’ll burst into tears,” Isaac sipped more of his icy scotch. Finally realising what he said he added “Not that I bursted into tears. I mean, Derek was very sad… and drunk. Definitely drunk. He also told all of these in excruciating detail.”

“Especially the next one,” Scott said. “He told it in detail while breaking down. But since I’m kind, I’ll make it quick.”

“Make what quick?” Kira have returned and asked them. She slid in the booth and sat beside Scott. She ran to their house to grab her bag. Their house were a little further but then again being a kitsune made her super-fast.

“Well this story,” Scott’s goofy face turned into a much more goofy expression when he saw Kira.

 

~=~=

 

      **3\. Blanket**

 

Before Theo, when Stiles used to have panic attacks, Derek wrapped Stiles with a blanket after calming him down. It made Derek special, the way he could calm Stiles down. The way Stiles could sleep wrapped in a blue blanket in Derek’s arms. The way Stiles’ angelic face went to deep sleep.

The blue blanket was Stiles’ childhood blanket. Derek also love the way it smelled very much like Stiles.

One night, Derek decided to swing by Stiles’ place. He just found out the fae’s secret. He climbed the house and noticed the window was open. The lights were off, Derek was about to leave since he thought Stiles was sleeping but he heard a gasp.

He looked through the window and saw the bed moving. The blue blanket was on the back of a naked blond who was on top of a dark haired boy. Theo was moving and thrusting and Stiles let out muffled moans and gasps. The bed creaks in sync of their movements. Their hands were entwined and Theo pressed kisses to Stiles’ throat, jaw, mouth, forehead and else. Stiles’ legs wrapped tighter around the man on top of him.

Derek heard the ‘I love you’s exchanged in the dark. Worse, Derek knew they were not fucking but making love to each other.

 

The blanket’s scent could be described along the lines of a mixture of Stiles and Theo.

 

~=~=

 

Allison’s face was morphed into an unknown expression.

“I already removed detail,” Scott defended.

“You’re the worst story teller ever.” Erica smacked his arm. Scott let out an ‘ouch’

“It’s better that way! You don’t know how many times I saw Stiles and Theo!” Scott said. Kira giggled at Scott’s horrified face.

“Next?” Allison sipped her newly ordered tequila.

“Let me,” Malia said.

 

~=~=

 

**4\. Baseball bat**

 

Stiles always kept the baseball bat. It was his ultimate weapon and preferred item. While Kira have a badass sword, werewolves with claws, Braeden and his dad with the guns, Deaton with… anything he have in his doctor bag and Lydia her badass ninja moves and bullet screams, he still preferred the bat.

Derek also liked the bat.

They were in a fierce battle. They were trapped in an abandoned building. Some were in the woods, some in the building, some in the school and some in the middle of the road because they were all tricked by faeries. When Lydia snapped them off the hypnotization, there were a few left. Lydia, Derek, Scott who was carrying a blacked out Malia, Stiles who was wrapped around Theo’s protective arms. The banshee eventually passed out.

Scott, Theo and Derek were fighting off all of the faeries. Stiles was taking care of Lydia and Malia when suddenly Stiles let out a scream.

All eyes went to Stiles’ direction. He was held up by one faery and was choking to death. Upon the distraction, a faery with fiery red hair with roses on top suddenly hit Scott in the head. A faery with twigs on his green hair hit Derek on the gut and threw him. Another faery was about to hit Theo but the latter ran towards the faery who had Stiles in captive. The faery threw Stiles and all of the faeries left singled Theo. One of them, who had blue tiny flowers on his head pushed Theo very hard which sent him flying. Theo hit the wall and the sound of bones cracking was heard.

Stiles, shaking and sobbing, took his bat and bashed it to the faery who pushed Theo and said faery was knocked out. Derek, gaining consciousness, ran and fought with the remaining faeries. Scott soon stood up and bashed faery heads too. The pack entered and helped them. Kira suddenly unleashed the fox’s power. Electricity ran through one of them (which happened to be the one who bashed Scott a while ago) and Kira fought with her sword. Soon, all of the faeries were tied. They were brought in the loft and made a deal with the faeries to leave. Since faeries can’t lie, when they swore to leave the pack was in ease.  
Derek looked at Stiles to see how he was doing. Stiles was injured and won’t heal like them but he saw Stiles not caring about his injuries but gaze caringly at Theo. Stiles stroked Theo’s face. Theo opened his eyes and gazed back at Stiles lovingly.

“Stiles you’re-“

“Shhh.” Stiles put a finger on top of Theo’s lips then pressed a kiss on Theo’s forehead. Stiles took out a cartoon themed Band-Aid and put one on top of Theo’s cut on his forehead beside the spot Stiles kissed.

“I heal Stiles. You on the other hand-“

“I know. I know,” Stiles said. Theo sat up and wrapped Stiles in an embrace and pressed his lips on Stiles who looped his arms round Theo’s neck.

Derek just looked away and saw one faery smirking at him.

No one commented when Derek punched him.

 

~=~=

 

“So, Derek just pines and have done nothing about it?” Allison huffed a frustrated breath.

“Our alpha’s so stupid,” Erica said. “Like really.”

“Why is he not doing anything? I mean, I’m pretty sure he’ll get closure once he told Stiles about it!”

“Derek tried but it was his best and worst decision,” Boyd said.

“Stiles is happy.” Kira said. “And Derek’s afraid that Stiles will hold himself from a perfect relationship just because of Derek’s feelings for him.”

“Aside from being his best friend, I really do ship them. I can’t help but do feel sorry for Derek, but no one can deny the love between Stiles and Theo. It’s also Derek’s fault too. He was too late.” Scott said. “So, yes, I sympathize with Derek but no one should wreck a perfect relationship for his sake.”

“Is it really that perfect?” Allison asked. She can’t help but feel sympathetic to Derek. “Their relationship I mean.”

“Let me tell you about Stiles’ birthday,” the fox said.

 

~=~=

 

        **5\. Cake**

 

Kira sat down on the bleachers where Stiles, Lydia and Scott sat. The lacrosse team were not practicing or whatsoever but they like seeing the clear green field.

“Hey, Stiles. What’s with the frown?” Kira asked worriedly.

Stiles pouted. “Theo’s not here for my birthday.”

“Darling, I’m pretty sure it’s just a surprise.” Lydia rolled her eyes.

“It’s not,” Stiles sighed. “I know how he acted. If he plans on surprising me he acts a little different. But I just know he’s telling the truth. I just know.”

“I’m sorry Stiles.” Scott patted his back.

“Maybe I’m too irrational or overreacting-“

“Stiles look at me.” Lydia sounded very serious. The two faced together. “It’s your first birthday with Theo. All firsts will always be special. It’s also normal to wish that someone important would spend your special day with you.”

Stiles nodded.

=~=

Theo and Stiles climbed off Theo’s truck. Theo had to leave tomorrow and spend five days away because of family matters. Theo’s grandmother just died, though Theo was never close to her, as family he have to pay respects.

No one commented that Stiles was wearing one of Theo’s shirts and smelled too much like Theo as if he was drenched by it.

In the afternoon, Theo texted Lydia to get Stiles occupied and get everyone to talk to meet up with Theo.

 

All except Scott.

 

Theo told them his plan to them. Boy, everyone’s excited. Lydia already knew it so she doesn’t need to know. It was special. The way Theo delicately and carefully planned it was thoughtful. Everyone was delighted.

 

All except Scott.

 

Maybe, Derek too. But no one can really blame him right?

But everyone knew its Scott’s fault for his inability to keep secrets that he never knew a thing.

 

=~=

 

When Stiles woke up in his birthday he let out a huge sigh. But then he noticed that his board of craziness were turned around and was filled with sticky notes. Each note was written, with Theo’s handwriting, with a character. It said ‘Happy Birthday Stiles!’ There was also a cupcake on top of his night stand.

As Stiles walked down, he saw sticky notes trailing down. Each was written with a pick-up line which made Stiles laugh. He then saw two cupcakes on their dining table. His father greeted him and they ate their breakfast and their cupcake for breakfast.

Stiles saw a box inside his jeep. Inside the box he saw another cupcake.  
He entered school and saw his locker was decorated with sticky notes. This time the notes told him very corny jokes. Stiles can’t help but laugh. He definitely giggled when he saw another cupcake inside.

In each class Stiles entered, there were notes given to him by his classmates. The notes were telling him random facts about the subject and occasional nerd jokes. In algebra, he got mathematical formulas and some notes with graphs on them. Chemistry got the best messages, he got a chemical formula of citric acid to ‘you can break everything down to chemicals but no one can explain a love like ours’. Another one was ‘What did the mad scientist said when he fused two helium atoms? He He’. But what made him really giggle was ‘I got my ion you ;) ’.

Also, in each class, the teacher gave him his boxed cupcake. Even the ones he hate.

Too much sugar will ruin him so he just put some inside a paper bag.

By the end of the class, Stiles’ friends gave him a balloon. Which eventually lead him outside. When he was out he saw his jeep parked right in front of the school doors. Isaac drove the jeep which was occupied by a sugar activated Stiles and confused Scott. Everyone who was joining their vehicle parade were excited.

 

All except Scott.

 

They threw a party in the boat house. Lydia can’t help herself but tell Stiles that the party was her idea. The house were filled with gifts and everything. Stiles do feel happy but can’t deny the missing piece in his heart.

Suddenly the pack dragged Stiles and drove again leaving the party. The pack really knew where they were going.

 

All except Scott.

 

(Damn it. I’ll never tattletale again! I swear it!)

 

(Right…)

 

Then the pack brought him to another river. It was somewhere in eleven o’clock. They were standing in a bridge. Then, Stiles remembered this place.

“Stiles?” Theo’s voice came.

Stiles whipped his head but he was slightly disappointed at the phone Malia’s holding.

“Theo? Wha-“

“It was my idea actually. One of my plans.”

“Bu-“

“Stiles wait. Let me finish.” A laugh was heard from the phone’s speakers.

“Stiles, I know that this was the place the Doctors killed my sister. I know that this place became… became a place I never want to see again. But Stiles, I’m ready to put all of it behind me. I really wish I’m there but I can’t. However, I can picture you standing there. I also want to leave the sad past behind and have a happy future with you. Before her death, we used to go here all the time and stare at the stars and gaze at the fireflies together. I want to do all of those with you. I love you Stiles.”

Stiles was tearing up and wiped his eyes. “I love you too,” he said shakily.

Derek then entered with a cake in hand.

“Happy birthday Stiles.” Derek said and gave him a smile, the smile looked different. Stiles bursted into tears. Theo also baked the cake.

When Stiles made a wish and blew the candles, as if timed, the fireflies shone their light.

Derek can’t help but always wish for Stiles’ happiness.

 

~=~=

 

“It’s sweet… But do you really have to add the last sentence?” Allison raised an eyebrow.

“When Derek was spouting all his woes he added that.” Kira defended. “Plus, we’re talking about him, aren’t we?”

“Yet the man won’t make a move,” Allison exasperated.

“He tried to.” Boyd said.

“Tried,” she made quotations in the air.

“OHHH LET ME TELL IT!” Scott whined.

“Not you Scott. You’re bad at telling stories.” Erica glared.

“Wait. Guys, you all know Isaac’s great with all these. That’s why story 2 was cool.” Isaac butted.

“Guys, let me tell it instead,” Boyd suddenly spoke up.

 

 

~=~=

 

 

**+1 Yellow Tulips**

 

“Please make a move Derek!” Erica screamed at Derek who was sadly drinking coffee. “It’s pathetic already!”

“Why am I just going to try and break their perfect relationship? They’re happy Erica,” he sighed.

“Go get closure you loser!” Erica was really frustrated, okay?

 

(Stop defending her, Boyd)

 

(No, Isaac, it was the truth. Now, continue baby)

 

“I… I can’t. I just can’t. I tried moving on but…” he trailed off.

“Just, please. Tell him the truth. At least he’ll know his boundaries and all,” Boyd said.

“And… Who knew maybe Stiles was asleep all these time? Maybe he still had these feelings for you. I mean, he really liked you for a long time,” Isaac manage to mutter all of those despite his face stuffed with pancakes.

“What if… he did have feelings for me too but break his relationship with Theo?”

“Then he could see who he really loved. You’ll save Stiles from the secret hidden in him. That if he did have feelings for you. Which I, sorry Derek, still doubt.” Boyd replied “The best that would come out of it will be your closure. Let the two of you sort everything out.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

 

=~=

 

Derek can’t shake the feeling that he wanted to impress Stiles. But he don’t want to steal him from Theo, just this was final and all.

But he never understood why he bought a bouquet of yellow tulips complimented by small yellow and purple flowers and angel’s breath and others. It’s expensive, very expensive, so Derek didn’t understood why he paid for it.

He saw Stiles, after searching for so long, on a seat at the school’s bleachers by the field. No one else was there so he slowly approached Stiles who had brought his legs close to him and put his head on top of his knees. He was hugging himself, and Derek noticed that muffled sounds came out of him.

 

Stiles was crying.

 

He hid the bouquet behind the first row and walked towards him. When he arrived beside Stiles, he patted him on the back.

“Stiles… What happened?” Derek asked carefully.

“The-Theo… Theo and I ha-had a fight…”

“What did you two fought about?”

“He hi-hid the fact tha-that Tracy and him had a past. Tra-Tracy who visited her old school… Here in Beacon Hills High School… She sta-started to spo-spout off things. She… She told me things about Theo. And I… I can’t help but feel very trivial. She made me feel trivial! She kept on talking about her and Theo… I… Theo can’t look at me in the eye when I asked him about it,” Stiles continued to cry.

“Stiles… Wait, let me talk to him,” he ran to find Theo.

Derek found Theo sitting in the boy’s locker room.

Theo’s face was unreadable. He was biting his bottom lip and he kept on scratching his head.

Derek shoved Theo.

“What the fuck, man?!” Theo shouted.

“What have you done to Stiles?!” Theo didn’t answer but he looked away. He continued to stay put in the ground, unmoving. Derek crouched down and levelled Theo. He put his hand on Theo’s shoulder and the latter faced him.

“What have you done?” he asked softly.

“I… I never told him about Tracy…”

“What about her? Do you still love her?” Derek tried not to shout at Theo. He bit his lip to refrain him from shouting at the blond.  
“Me? Hell no! It’s just that… I did love her. I loved her, but it’s all in the past. The problem is that I don’t love her but it still hurts. When I moved away from Beacon Hills, I met Tracy who was from Beacon Hills too. I fell for her, but for her I’m another name to his list of boys. She was my friend, my best friend before too. So it’s painful for you to realize that your friend was toying with you feelings. When Stiles demanded answers and started to cry, I can’t help but feel that I’m not the one for him. I thought that maybe Stiles is too good to be true…”

“Yet you still hurt him.”

“I know… It’s just that… The feeling came out like a surprise. I want him to think about if he really do want us. I also want to think about us. I’m useless to him. I’m way below him…”

“He thought he was trivial to you.”

“What?! Never! He’s the best thing that ever happened to me!”

“Well he got it all wrong. Talk to him.”

They went out and they were about to take a step towards the bleacher’s stairs when Theo paused.

“What if… What if he deserved much better than me?”

“Listen Theo. He’s the best thing ever. He’s indeed perfect. He’s funny, caring, smart and helpful. He won’t hesitate to help anyone in need. He stayed positive ever. He never wished for more, he was happy being human. He never let his father stray from his healthy life style. He developed all the tactics and planned everything to defeat the enemy. He’s special Theo! He indeed was perfect because all his imperfections made him one!” Derek paused a little. “And the two of you were perfect for each other. So it was very stupid for you to let him cry. He loves you, Theo! And you’re very lucky to have Stiles reciprocate those feelings to you!”  
He hesitated a little but he did something unspeakable.

Derek took the bouquet he hid behind the first row and thrust it towards Theo.

 

He gave Theo the yellow tulips.

 

“He once told me that he dreamt of a garden with yellow flowers. It was his mother and his wish to turn their back yard into that,” Derek looked at Stiles who was still crying, oblivious to them.

“Yellow tulips are his favourite flowers. Give this to him. And. Don’t. Ever. Hurt. Him. AGAIN. Or I’ll strangle you to death. Understood?”

Theo nodded. His eyes focused on the flowers.

“Thank you!” He said while running towards Stiles.

He saw Stiles stood up. Derek saw the way Theo wiped and kissed Stiles’ tears. His teary face turned surprised then suddenly filled with joy. Derek also saw Theo get down on one knee to probably ask for forgiveness and explain everything. He also saw that Stiles was touched. He saw that Stiles hugged Theo that they both stumbled down the floor.

They stood together up. Stiles hugged Theo while holding the flowers. Derek also saw the kiss that they had.

 

Derek walked away to leave the two of them to have their special moment.

 

Derek also pretended that his broken heart wasn’t shattered.

 

He didn’t notice it ‘til later, that his eyes was releasing big fat tears.

 

“As long as Stiles is happy,” he whispered to himself.

 

 

 

“Maybe love wasn’t meant for me…”

 

~=~=

 

Allison stayed silent for a long time.

“Uhhh… The end?” Boyd added.

“He did broke his own heart…” Allison said silently. “He just… He gave it to Theo. He’s… He’s the reason that they were still together. I mean, Derek could have manipulated them and put all the favours to him… But instead he just… I can’t believe it. He didn’t took the chance to break them but instead he mended them.”

“Their relationship grew stronger after that,” Erica bit her lip. “More like, he strengthened the relationship.”

“I can’t believe this.” Allison said.

“We do crazy things for love,” Scott said.

“No! This isn’t the end! Boyd take back what you said!” Allison pointed at Boyd.

“Uh… Not the end?” Boyd said.

“I’ll talk to Derek,” the hunter then stormed off.

 

 

~=~=

 

 

“Hey stupid man!” Allison screamed when she entered the loft. Derek bolted up from the couch and looked surprised to see Allison.

“Allison? What are you doing here?”

“Listen Hale! I know that you gave the tulips to Theo!”

“Your point?” Derek raised his eyebrow.

“Is it true that you’re ready to give up love?”

“Yes, I gave up on Stiles. So what, it’s not like they’re breaking up anyway.”

“No. In the whole idea of love.” Allison demanded.

“I… I did.”

Allison closed her eyes and took a huge breath. She faced the window and stared outside. Derek seemed to be doing the same thing.

“Derek, I know you’ll find it impossible, but believe me if I tell you that you’ll find them one day. I know that the pursuit of true love is the hardest thing ever, but one day it will come. It just seemed impossible because everyone started to find theirs but one day you will. You will.” Allison said softly.

Derek’s mouth formed a little smile. “Stiles… My feelings for him came out a little unexpected. I used to hate him actually. I never expected that I would feel this way towards him.”

“Maybe, you’ll find love unexpectedly. In an unexpected time… In an unexpected place… In an unexpected situation…”

“Maybe find love in an unexpected person?” Derek looked at her.

“Yeah, that too,” she faced Derek.

“I thought Scott was the one… But unexpectedly he wasn’t. I’m looking for the one, Derek. No one knew who was theirs, it came out as a surprise for them. Sometimes, you were blinded by the person in front of you just to realize there was someone beside you. Sometimes the person you’re meant to be was actually around.” Allison smiled to Derek.

They’re still looking for true love.

And the two of them can always hope to find them soon. They could always hope, right?

However, just like what they said:

 

 

 

Everything’s unexpected.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol. I laughed at the 'Stupid Man' part lmao. I don't know if I'm going to put a sequel or which pairing will it be? Sterek or Steo or (who knows?) Dellison? Alrek? The thought just passed me. Whatever.
> 
> Feed backs are appreciated!


End file.
